Beach Party
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Pointless smut set during H/E's time at UVA.


AN: Since there is no MSec tonight, I offer this little fic. Hopefully it will help pass the time.

Prompt: Plastic palm tree

Elizabeth stood in front of the vanity mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair. She didn't consider herself to be very creative and themed parties definitely didn't spark any creative energy. She rolled her eyes before finally pulling the sides around and pinning them in the back sticking a silk orchid in the middle. It would have to do. She was just about to step out of the bathroom when she heard Henry groan. "What?" she called.

"I hate these kinds of events," he whined. She moved to the bedroom doorway and he looked up at her. "Although, I think I could get used to them if you always dress like that." His lips curved into a cheeky smile. He stood and made a move in her direction.

"Oh no! Not going to happen, Dr. McCord. I know that look and we're going to this party." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know what you expect Dr. McCord, when you come out dressed like that."

"It's a beach themed party. I look like I'm going to the beach. Elizabeth was suddenly a little self conscious and started twisting the hem of her sarong around her finger. "Should I change?"

The sarong was worn halter style crossed above her cleavage and tied at the nape of her neck. The vast amounts fabric flowed around her body, yet perfectly accentuated her shape. As Henry took the step toward her, he studied the way the material lay and expertly slid his hand between the layers and splayed his fingers across her midriff. His touch felt like fire and a shiver ran up her spine. "Absolutely not. You're perfect." He traced her jaw with his thumb and kissed her chastly.

"Then let's go Dr. McCord," she whispered. "We can pick this up later." Her fingers danced down his arm and closed around his wrist, removing his hand from her stomach and she led him from their room.

After saying goodbyes to their children, and leaving instructions for the babysitter, the couple drove the 15 miles to the UVA campus, making their way to the aquatic center for the annual staff back to school charity bash. This year's theme was "Back to the Beach," and everyone was dressed accordingly, sporting swim trunks and Hawaiian print shirts, swimsuits and cover-ups. The McCords moved through the crowd, although at some point Elizabeth separated from Henry, leaving him to discuss the importance of uncovering religious artifacts at some archeological dig with some of his colleagues.

She headed to the bar and picked up a fruity drink, laughing when the bartender handed her a plastic palm tree shaped souvenir cup. "That's a little phallic," Mike B. said, stepping up beside her. Elizabeth nearly spit out her drink.

"Mike you are so-" She stopped, shaking her head. "How was your summer?"

"Miserable. The wife, the kid. Gordon's good. How about yours? Wasn't it your turn to buy into the 'American Dream' and drag your offspring to Disney?"

"We did and we managed to hit the hurricane." She thought about it for a second and grinned. "It did have its moments though."

They continued to make small talk as Elizabeth kept tabs on Henry. She made sure she sucked the fruity beverage, tracing her fingers up and down the "trunk" of her cup every time their eyes met. Elizabeth grinned when Henry was forced to step away from the crowd he was part of. Moving to a table filled with themed trinkets, he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to the waiter, giving him instructions. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Henry when he looked up. He smiled, returning the gesture.

The bartender interrupted them, although Elizabeth had no idea what Mike had been talking about. "Dr. McCord, this is for you." He set down a tequila shot along with a treasure map. She quickly scanned the paper, nodded, and rolled it back up. Downing the shot, Elizabeth excused herself, leaving Mike wondering what exactly had transpired. Once she was safely away from Mike, she opened the paper once again. It had a star indicating her location and arrows directing her to an "x." It read "Plastic palm trees. Now."

Elizabeth rolled the map back up and scanned the room, locating a grove of fake palm trees in the corner. As she moved that direction, her forehead wrinkled in thought, curious to know if grove was the correct word. She shook her head, deciding that three fake trees wasn't anything but three fake trees.

The plastic trees blocked the entrance to a side hallway and as soon as Elizabeth stepped into the shadows, Henry pulled her into his arms. She yelped and Henry covered her mouth. "Shh," he whispered grinning. She parted her lips and nipped at the fingers that were trying to shush her. "I saw what you were doing out there," he mumbled as he sucked her pulsepoint.

"Don't leave marks," she whispered, her breaths already becoming shallow. She felt him smile against her skin, as he moved to her collarbone. Pushing the fabric to the side, he first kissed her, then sucked her flesh into his mouth, his teeth imbedding slightly. Her nerves sent a message of pain to her brain, but her brain converted it to arousal. She moaned, and her hips pushed into Henry's thigh. "God, hmmm. We can't do this here," she managed to grind out before his mouth covered hers, his tongue pushing past her lips and raking across her teeth.

A group of people seemed to have gathered on the other side of the palm trees. They didn't mind being adventurous every once in a while, but this just seemed like a disaster in the making and their jobs could be on the line. The pulsing in her core was making it hard to concentrate, especially as his hand parted the flowy fabric of her sarong and was ghosing over her breast. "Henry," she hissed.

Henry seemed to achieve a moment of clarity. Hearing the chatter of the people less than five feet away, he shuffled them around the corner and down the darkened hallway, stepping into a wide doorway recessed into the wall, making them unseen to anyone looking down the corridor. "Better?" he asked, slipping his other hand beneath the material, cupping her ass, squeezing and pulling her into his erection.

"Much," she panted. "I'm going to touch your palm tree now." Henry chuckled for half a second until she snaked her hand down his trunks and nimbly ran her fingers down his shaft before cupping his balls. Henry gasped and moaned in her neck. "My drink didn't make this much noise," she teased.

"Your drink also didn't do this," he whispered, pushing her to the wall. His hand slid from her breast down her body between her legs and rubbed her hard, the seam of her bikini bottom hitting her clit with each pass of his hand.

She shuddered as the pulsing grew stronger. "Henry," The plea was in her tone and she pushed his trunks down just enough to free him. She pumped him several times before hiking her leg up near his waist. He kissed her, pushing her leg back to the floor. Elizabeth pushed him back so she could see him. There was barely any light, but she could make out his wicked grin, as he pulled her hand off of him and took her bikini to the floor as he fell to his knees. He put one of her legs over his shoulder before burying his face between them.

She embedded her teeth in her lip trying to stay quiet as he worked her over. Licking and sucking, Elizabeth's arousal climbed steadily. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him close to her body. When her hips pulled back, pressing into the wall and that was his cue. Henry inserted two fingers and stroked the spot he knew by heart, his teeth grazing her clit. Her head snapped forward and she came hard, her legs turned to jelly and she started to slide down the wall. Henry pulled his fingers out if her and used his hands to brace her hips to the wall, keeping her upright as he continued to flick his tongue against her, drawing every last bit of pleasure out of her orgasm.

As she calmed, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Henry sitting back on his heels, looking up at her with a wide smile. "I think my palm tree needs some attention," he smirked. Elizabeth laughed, but quickly covered her mouth.

She slithered down the wall squatting before him. "What kind of attention would your palm tree like?" Elizabeth's attempt at sultry was thwarted by the fit of giggles produced by the alcohol and absurdity of the palm tree comparison. Raising up on his knees, Henry swallowed the noises she made, pressing his lips to hers. He banded his arm around his wife's waist and lowered her to the floor. The cold tiles felt like ice against her upper back. He moaned as he pushed into Elizabeth. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels she was wearing dug into his back, urging him to go deeper. His rhythm was strong and fast, rocketing them both to the edge. Elizabeth moved her hands to cup Henry's face. "I love you."

He pressed his forehead to her's. "You are everything." Elizabeth pulled Henry down and kissed him as they came together and clung to each other as they came back down from their high.

A few minutes later, Henry pulled back and grabbed her swimsuit bottom off the floor and slid it over her heels and up her calves before standing himself. He offered Elizabeth a hand and she shimmied her clothing into place and adjusted the sarong. "I think it's time to go home babe," he said.

"Agreed, Dr. McCord. I just need to grab my souvenir." She grinned.

She made her way through the crowd and found herself next to Mike, still standing at the bar. "Why don't you mingle?"

"Why? Anyone of interest will come to me."

She nodded as she thought about that. "I think you just wanted to babysit my palm tree." She picked up the cup and took a final sip, emptying it. She could tell that Mike was scrambling for something witty to say. She waited out of curiosity.

"I don't think you really needed the palm tree anyway," he said flatly.

"This one is okay," she said, "but the other one I got was better." She winked at him. "G'night Mike." As Henry approached, she linked her arm in his and shot Mike a dazzling smile before walking toward the door.


End file.
